


do crime

by lycchi



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycchi/pseuds/lycchi
Summary: Min does crime, in the name of love. Set in elementary school.





	do crime

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something cute, so here's something short and mostly sweet. Edit: added a few lines to the end.

Min was filled with joy. She was on her way to the park to play with Diya, all by herself.

Sure, she liked hanging out with Hayden and Jun, but with Diya, it was different. She was special. 

The park was close. There was a trail near her house that would take her straight there.

But that was when, out of the corner of her eye, Min spotted something that caused her stop in her tracks. Blue. 

Blue flowers. Blue, Diya liked blue. Min didn't know what kind of flowers they were, but they were pretty, like Diya. ......Flowers... those were romantic, right?

Nobody would notice if she took some. Her neighbour wouldn't miss them. All flowers grew back, everyone knew that.

And it was for a good cause, they'd make Diya happy. That was all that mattered.

Min looked both directions to make sure nobody was watching and made a run for it. 

\--

With flowers in hand, Min excitedly made her way over to the bleachers where Diya said she'd be waiting.

But Diya was nowhere to be seen and what 'waited' for her was something, no someone else. Someone infuriating. 

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE."

"I was watching Diya's game." Noelle replied curtly, before shifting her gaze to what Min was holding. "....Did you steal those?"

"Ye-- I mean, of course.......... not. IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS." 

Noelle continued to eye Min with a look of suspicion. 

"...If you didn't steal them, why are there roots still dangling from them?" 

"SHUT YOUR HELL UP, Y-YOU GREEN EIFFEL TOWER!" 

"Don't take out the fact that you're so short on me. You broke the law, I'm telling Diya. Be grateful I'm not calling the authorities."

"WHY YOU-- You're lucky Diya told me I couldn't kill you. If it weren't for her protection you'd be dea--"

With perfect timing, the person Min and Noelle had been waiting for had finally arrived.

Before Noelle could move, Min ran up to Diya.

"D-DIYA, YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL TODAY." Dammit, why was she so sweaty?? "Even more beautiful than these," Min clumsily handed the flowers to Diya. Smooth. 

"!!! Blue. My favourite. Thanks Min." Diya smiled. And, without Min noticing, Diya used her arm strength to tear the roots from the flowers and tossed them behind her back. 

The warmth of Diya's smile was enough to light a fire in Min's heart, or at least that was how she imagined it. Min made a mental note to buy Diya all the flowers in the world, even the kind you can eat, when she made a lot of money.

"Looks like you chewed more than you could bite." Min turned her attention back to Noelle.

"That's not-- whatever." Noelle sighed loudly. 

It looked like Noelle didn't have the guts to tell Diya the truth after all. Maybe she was too 'intimated' by her? Regardless of what it was, Min had won and she'd win next time too.

"Thanks for coming to my game, Noelle! I'll see you at school tomorrow." Diya smiled and waved at Noelle. 

"...Sure. See you tomorrow."

Before walking off, Noelle glared in Min's general direction. 

Min flipped her the bird. There was no way she was going to let that beanpole ruin her day. 

"Let's go!" Without thinking, Min grabbed Diya's hand.

But seeing Diya become flustered, Min became flustered as well, pulling her hand away as quickly as she had grabbed Diya's.

"I'm sorry. I just really like holding your hand-- I-I mean, HOLDING HANDS. Holding hands. Anyway, I should've asked first." Min could feel her palms becoming increasingly sweaty. ...Thank god she let go of Diya's hand.

"I-it's okay, I like holding your hand. Thanks for asking." 

And with her empty hand, Diya reached-out and Min happily reciprocated (...after she had the chance to wipe her hands on her pants to save her from potential embarrassment).

Their day together was only just beginning.

And together they walked--flowers-in-hand and hand-in-hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this comes from the fact that I did pretty much the exact same thing as a kid, but this will be my only recorded admission of guilt. Memory Pools will be updated by the end of this month, hopefully.
> 
> The flowers Min stole were unfortunately annuals. : ( 
> 
> I have a public Butterfly Soup Spotify playlist (searchable by name and linked to the username with the weird garble of letters and numbers). Follow for ~2008 throwbacks, math rock, hip gay hits, weeb tunes, bedroom pop.


End file.
